Hidden Emotions
by QueenofQuidditchGames
Summary: (FINISHED)Marik is transfered to Malik's and Yugi's school, and not evil anymore. But when he pays a visit to Malik's house on a deserted street, what will happen? [Features Rare hunter betrayal, MxM, RxB, YxY]
1. Prologue Act 1

Kohaku: :) I promised you I had a MalikxMarik story on my "Where Did I Go Right?" RxB story, so here it is! It is more than just one chapter, BTW. XD Call this a sequal to "Where Did I Go Right?" if you want to. The yaoi pairings are: RxB, YxY, MxM, JxS… I'm not sure about the last part cause Seto hasn't made an appearance but Joey has…  
  
Please review.  
  
Warning(s): Shounen-ai, yaoi… maybe suicide…  
  
Summary: After Battle City ended, everyone thought that Malik's dark side, Marik, was gone forever. But he ends up being a transfer student to Domino High School and he is in the same class as Yugi and his friends and Malik. Did he come back for the Millennium Items, or something more valuable?  
  
Disclaimer: I am not an official owner of Yu-Gi-Oh. I only own my stories and Chiharu Sakura Kaiba & Sorceress Sakura who won't be in this story. No OC's will be in here unless I decide to change that.  
  
Hidden Emotions: Act 1  
  
It was a nice, sunny day in Domino City. Everyone was buzzing around in the streets getting what they needed. People were relaxing, because it was Summer. There was not much else to do since Seto Kaiba's Battle City Tournament ended a while back.  
  
Malik Ishtar was one of the ones relaxing at the beach. His dark side was gone, at least that's what he thought. It was the middle of Summer, so there wasn't much time left before school started again and things were back to the way they were before.  
  
Malik got up and left the beach, but had no idea that someone was watching him from behind the trees.  
  
It was the end of Summer and school had started. Yugi and his friends were sitting at their respective seats, talking to each other.  
  
"Hey, did ya hear?"Joey asked. "There's a new transfer student arriving here today."  
  
"In our class?"Tea asked. "Don't we have enough students?"  
  
"Hey, it's fun getting new students in class, Tea. Unless they aren't pyscho, like someone I know…"Joey said, looking over at Bakura who was talking with Ryou.  
  
"Aw, come on, Joey,"Tea said. "He's changed alot in the past. Ryou and him are a couple now. He's nicer than you think."  
  
"Meh… I guess…"  
  
"Class, attention please!"the teacher yelled, coming into the classroom and standing in front of her desk.  
  
"Today we have a new transfer student coming to our class for the rest of the year. Please give a warm welcome to Marik."  
  
Yugi and the gang looked at each other, eyes wide. Was Marik really back?  
  
Sure enough, when Marik entered the room, he was surely back. His hair was still standing up, but his face wasn't as disoriented as it was during Battle City. He stood beside the teacher, taking glances at Yugi and his friends, and of course, the pharaoh who was sitting next to Yugi.  
  
Malik looked up from the window of the classroom, hardly believing what he was hearing or seeing. But when he saw Marik, he knew his dark side was back again. But the question was why was he back? And why was he a transfer student to the school? Why had he chosen this particular class… well that was kind of obvious: to get his hands on the items.  
  
"You may take a seat in the empty one in the back of the room, Marik,"the teacher said, going up to the chalkboard and writing down a few math problems. The class went on after that.  
  
Malik took several glances at his dark side from the time he came into the classroom until he left when the bell rang. Malik walked over to his locker to get his books for his next class, when he saw Yugi and his friends walking over to him.  
  
"Hello, Yugi,"Malik greeted.  
  
"Hi, Malik,"Yugi greeted. "Did you know Marik was back?"  
  
"No, Yugi,"Malik said. "I swear I had no idea."  
  
"But how did he get back?"Tea asked. "I mean… Yami and Yugi defeated him at Battle City and he ended up in the Shadow Realm, right? How can anyone get out of that place?"  
  
"They would have to have strong Shadow Magic,"Yami explained. "And you've seen Marik's Shadow power."  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"So, pharaoh, you are a student here, too, huh?"Malik smirked.  
  
"Not funny, Malik,"Yami scowled.  
  
Just then Marik was at his locker, looking at the group, trying to figure out what they were talking about.  
  
He heard them saying stuff like "why did he come back?" and "what chaos is he gonna cause dis time?"  
  
Marik only had one reason to come back here. He loved Malik. Nothing was going to change that.  
  
Kohaku: Review and give suggestions and comments! Constructive criticism is acknowledged as well! :D Maybe I can fix it up a bit! Also, since "Where Did I Go Right" was a one-shot, I'll post review replies here!  
  
Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru: Arigatou for your review, and please be sure to read this fic as well! :)  
  
Sugar-Kat: Arigatou. -grin-  
  
Somebody: Arigatou  
  
WolfBane2: LOL, yeah, ok you do that! :)  
  
Misori Chan: Arigatou. Really? Well, then I did good now, right? :) Is this enough fluff? I tried to make it as 'fluffy' as possible. You know, should really have a fluff genre. XD  
  
Review please! 


	2. Act 2

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Kazuki Tkahashi and Konami. See first chapter and summary for warnings.  
  
Warning(s): Shounen-ai, yaoi, sibling fluff in this chapter… but don't take that as a warning! :)  
  
Hidden Emotions: Act 2  
  
It was time to go home from school, and Malik made his way home in Domino City. It was starting to rain.  
  
When Malik got home, he ran right up to his sister, Isis' room and knocked on her door.  
  
Isis answered the door. "What is it, Malik?"  
  
"Sister, my dark side is back,"Malik replied.  
  
Isis gasped. "How?"  
  
"He's a transfer student to Domino High and he is in my class!"Malik exclaimed.  
  
"It is obvious he has come back to collect the 7 Millennium Items,"Ishizu said.  
  
"But why would he come as a student in school then? He didn't do it during Battle City,"Malik stated.  
  
Isis pondered for a minute or two. "He didn't, so, in that case, what is he planning?"  
  
Malik let out a sob. "Sister… I don't want him to cause anymore chaos."  
  
"I know, Malik,"Isis said. She went over and sat on her bed. "Come here."  
  
Malik nodded and sat beside Isis. She pulled him close, resting his head on her chest. Malik started to cry.  
  
"Shh…"Isis said, stroking her brother's blond hair. "You don't have to worry, because he wont get to the pharaoh or anyone else. After all, the pharaoh possesses the 3 Egyptian Gods and he has defeated Marik once before with only two. And… I wont let him near you."  
  
"Do you p-promise, sister?"Malik said, sniffling, his eyes closing.  
  
"I promise."  
  
Soon after that, Malik had fallen asleep in Isis' arms.  
  
Marik walked along the streets of Domino City, looking for any sign of Malik or Isis. He couldn't find either of them and he had all ready checked the Domino Museum. He suddenly spotted Ryou and Bakura. He wondered if he should ask Bakura, maybe he would know where Malik lives. But after all, Bakura was not… really nice.  
  
But then why did he have an arm draped over Ryou's shoulder, and why was Ryou blushing? The more important thing was, why was Bakura smiling whenever he talked to Ryou?  
  
Marik slowly made his way towards Bakura and Ryou. Marik thought Bakura sensed his presence because he turned around and when he saw Marik, he put both arms around Ryou, because Bakura still remembered when Marik sent Ryou to the Shadow Realm.  
  
"Hello, Marik,"Bakura said, glaring. "Come to cause more chaos, I assume?"  
  
Marik smirked. "I wish. But I can't without my Millennium Rod, now, can I, tomb robber?"  
  
"I was wondering where that went,"Bakura said.  
  
"Unfortunatley the Pharaoh has it now,"Marik growled.  
  
"I see."  
  
"I was wondering if you had any idea where Malik lived?"Marik asked.  
  
"He lives on Route 22 in MS Street. His house number is 10,"Bakura replied. "Why?"  
  
"This is none of your concern, Bakura,"Malik said, waving once as he walked away.  
  
"D-Do you think h-he will c-c-come back?"Ryou stuttered.  
  
"I don't know, Ry,"Bakura said, draping an arm over Ryou's shoulder, causing Ryou to blush. "But I wont let him come after you again."  
  
Marik made his way towards MS Street. It was not a really crowded street, actually, there were practically no people there whatsoever. Marik guessed it was Isis who chosed where they lived, and in his opinion, Isis had a bad taste for suggesting places to live.  
  
"Now… what house did Bakura say Malik lived in? Oh yes, number 10."  
  
Marik suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. He heard a blood curling scream, and instantly realised who it was.  
  
"Malik…"  
  
Please review. Much appreciated. 


	3. Act 3

**JUST TO NOTE**: I will be placing myself within the story, kay? :D

[**DISCLAIMER**]: I wouldn't be here if I owned it, now, would I? If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh there would be more yaoi pairings then you could shake a stick at. See chapter 1 and the summary for warnings.

* * *

Hidden Emotions: Act 3

  
  
  
Isis ran towards her brother's room at the speed of light. When she entered the room, she screamed. Malik was on the floor, covered in blood. The man that did it was long gone, though. Isis ran over to Malik, and picked him up, placing his head in her lap.  
  
"Sister…"Malik said weakly, choking on his words.

"Malik, tell me who did this to you,"Isis said, revenge in her voice.

"I-I couldn't see his face, b-but he looked like… a-a rare h-h-hunter…"Malik's eyes closed.

"Malik, no!"Isis screamed. 'A rare hunter? Why would they come after Malik? After all, they were HIS servants…'

Rishid went into the room and placed a hand on Isis' shoulder. "Isis… someone is here to see Malik."

"Who, Rishid?"Isis said, tears streaming down her face.

"Marik is, Isis,"Rishid answered. "He said he wants desperatley to see him."

"Did he say why?"

Rishid shook his head. "I asked him that but he said "it's personal."

Isis nodded. 'I guess he can come in… but if he harms him… he'll be sorry…' "Let him in, Rishid."

Rishid nodded and left the room. Isis placed her brother on his bed, and kissed his forehead before leaving the room.

* * *

Marik made his way into Malik's room, after having a long, boring conversation with Isis. He looked over at Malik, who was covered in blood; his own blood. His chest was rising up and down slowly, and sweat was on his forehead.

He sat down on Malik's bedside, and brushed a few bangs from Malik's head. He looked at what was once his hikari, soon to be lover… if he makes it out alive.

"Do not worry, I shall heal the wound…"Marik chanted a spell, and soon the blood and and wound vanished.

Malik stirred. He opened his eyes, and when he saw Marik looking down at him, his eyes widened.

"Do not fear… I am not hear to harm you… I could never do such a thing to you…"he brushed a few bangs out of Malik's eyes.

Finally, Malik spoke. "What are you — "

"Doing here?"Malik nodded. Marik looked deep into his hikari's eyes, and he saw a hidden emotion: love. Marik smirked and he pulled Malik into a hug, resting Malik's head on his chest.

"I came back for you………"

Malik relaxed in Marik's arms. "F-For me?"

Marik nodded. "Because… Aishiteru…"

* * *

Isis and Rishid couldn't believe their eyes. Marik was hugging Malik, and Malik wasn't trying to break free. They were also hearing their conversation, and couldn't believe what was happening. They stared at one another with wide eyes.

"So, Marik didn't come back for the Millennium Items… he came back for Malik…"Isis stated, still not believing her own words were true.

Rishid nodded slowly, not believing what she said was true either, but he knew it was, it was just hard believing it.

"I guess Malik is all better now, but — who — who harmed him?"Rishid wondered.

"I guess it's safe to say it wasn't Marik,"Isis said. "But when I asked Malik earlier, he said it looked like a rare hunter."

"Really?"Rishid asked.

"Yes. It must be that they have long turned against Malik, and they want revenge for him controlling them. Either that or my hypothesis is completley wrong."

"It may not be,"Rishid said.

"What?"Isis asked.

"When with the Rare hunters… I overheard some of them talking about revenge against Malik… like slaughtering and killing… murdering even…"Rishid explained.

Isis' eyes widened in fright. "We must stop them before they do anything worse to Malik!"

* * *

In a secret base, rare hunters sat around a round table, talking over their plans.

"Did you take care of the boy?"a rare hunter asked.

"Yes, he never knew what hit him."

The other hunters laughed.

"That boy will pay for what he has done to us and our fellow hunters. Assemble them to take down the Ishtars."

"Yes, boss."

(It's going to be the next day, okay? Pretend it was close to night time last time...)

* * *

  
The next day, Isis was getting breakfast ready. She was thinking about the night before, and what happened to Malik. _Who did this to him? Rishid has said that it might be a rare hunter, and Malik said it looked like a rare hunter that stabbed him.  
_

"I just hope if they know they did it to Malik, they won't come back again…"Isis whispered to herself.

She heard yawning minutes later and realized that Marik had never left last night.

'He must have stayed with Malik the entire night… oh, I should have kept a close eye on him!'she thought.Malik walked in the kitchen yawning. "Ohayo, Isis.""Ohayo, Malik. Uh-- where is Marik?"Isis asked."He's still sleeping,"Malik replied. "Isis, where's Kohaku-chan?""She went for an early morning walk, that's all, Malik,"Isis replied.

"Oh, ok…"Malik sat down at the table, stretching.

"Hey, guys!"a voice came in the room. "I'm back!"

"Hiya, sis,"Malik greeted."Hey, how are you feeling, Malik-kun? I heard what happened yesterday…"Kohaku started, sitting beside Malik."Uh, I'm fine, Marik healed the wound,"Malik replied.Kohaku looked shocked. "You mean to tell me that Marik is back? Am I always the last person to hear everything?!"she exclaimed.The others laughed.Kohaku was in grade 9 and the Malik and the others were in grade 8, so she never knew that Marik was back."I guess perhaps you are, sis."

* * *

**Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru**: Arigato. Hope you liked this one as well! Sorry if my chapters are short! XD I think them up as I go along or from my dreams so…**Dilandau's Best Slayer**: Ya, you could be my beta reader if you want! E-mail me sometime too and we can chat! If you have hotmail e-mail I have MSN Messenger! But I'm only online weekends…friday, saturday and sunday or on special holidays… arigatou for your long review! :)**Carmen5-Nemrac**: Here is the next chapter! Me hopes you likie!  
Marik: I hope you leave!  
Kohaku: If you do that again, Marik-kun, I will have to keep you here. Unless I get more reviews you won't be allowed to leave.  
Marik: o.O; PLEASE REVIEW FOR MY SAKE!!!!!!!!!**SilverWing147**: **LOL**. Nah, he didn't do that. He was stabbed! -gasp- You are probably wondering 'how can she do that to her own brother?' **EASY**!!! Just think of somethin' and type it up! )  
Marik: You can tell she LOVES to torture us… Kohaku: It's a hobby. :D Marik: Oh, fuck it…Kohaku: Hi! I updated the fic! Yay! :) I had to rewrite this a few times before I decided it was ok to post up.Marik: You can tell she just loves writing it.Kohaku: I might spend more time on this account then on my other one 'tenshi migami' writing this.

Marik: o.O; Uh… don't do that!

Kohaku: Why? -is confused-Marik: We do need a break, you know.

Kohaku: Why do you need a break?

Marik: O.O; We get tired being in your stories all the time…Kohaku: INSULT?Marik: O.O; NO!!!! NO!!!!! I SWEAR IT WASN'T AN INSULT, KOHAKU-SAN! -runs as she chases him with a mallet-

Kohaku: GET BACK HERE, IDIOT-BAKA-CHAN!!!!!!

Marik: MY NAME IS MARIK!!!!!!! NOT IDIOT-BAKA-CHAN!!!!!! … hey wait a minute idiot and baka are the same thing!

Kohaku: meh… couldn't find anything else to use, and besides, it sounded cute when i used idiot with it.

Marik: CUTE??? O.o; Where are you going with this?

Kohaku: o.O; -leaves quietly- Don't forget to review!!!!!

Marik: Leaves 'QUIETLY'? 


	4. Act 4

I am back with another chapter, people! It is currently 1:17AM in the morning on a Sunday while I am writing this, and there was a bang in the kitchen and now I am completly scared OUT OF MY MIND! Help me! -hides-

Disclaimer: Yugioh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and Konami. If I owned it… well, see last chapter.

* * *

**Hidden Emotions: Act 4  
  
**

A little while later after Malik had breakfast, he had gotten dressed and walked back into his room, only to find Marik still sleeping. He walked over to him and nudged him awake.

"Marik, wake up, sleepy head,"Malik chuckled.

"I can sleep if I want to, thank you,"Marik said with a growl, pulling the covers up and over him, leaving Malik only one option. He pounced up on the bed, making Marik scream bloody murder. He got up, which caused Malik to almost fall off the bed, if it hadn't been for Marik who caught him just in time. They sat back on the bed a few minutes later, Malik's head rested against Marik's chest.

"Malik, you remember yesterday, right?"Marik asked. "The horrible thing yesterday?"

Malik sighed. "Yeah."

"Do you remember anything? Like seeing who it was that stabbed you?"Marik asked, looking down at Malik, who was looking back up at him.

"From what I remember, a rare hunter…"Malik replied.

"But weren't they YOUR servants?"Marik asked. "Why would they turn on you?"

"I'm not sure,"Malik said, a little uncomfortable with the subject they were discussing. He had long forgotten about the stabbing until Marik mentioned it just then.

Marik noticed he felt uncomfortable, so he skipped the subject. "How about this? We go out to lunch, since it is Saturday, after all."

"Okay,"Malik replied, moving in Marik's arms.

"Oh, Malik, who was that girl I heard talking with you and Ishizu? They woke me up a little bit so I heard them."

"My other sister, Kohaku,"Malik replied. "She means the world to me."

"More than Ishizu?"Marik asked.

"Well… the thing is… when we were living in Egypt, we were best of friends and siblings. It was on the day when we went to explore the surface, above the sands, she got kidnapped. I don't know who did it because Kohaku doesn't like to talk about it much. We were separated almost 7 years if I hadn't seen her in Battle City. She was a duelist in the tournament,"Malik explained.

"She was kidnapped?"Marik asked. "When she was 6?"

Malik nodded sadly. "I was lost ever since. Even Ishizu and Odeon couldn't comfort me then. All I wanted was Kohaku.

"But when I went to Battle City, I was shocked to see her. She was with Yugi and his friends. She had mostly made friends with Serenity and Mai, two other people from Battle City whom I remember faintly. We couldn't have a family reunion in front of her friends, now could we if I was known as Namu to them back then? She knew it was me whenever she was with Yugi and I mindcontrolled someone into dueling the pharaoh, but she kept it secret."

"So, how did you two ever get the chance to see each other privatley?"Marik asked."During Battle City, on the blimp when the duels were taking place… only when it wasn't me dueling someone. We always had our moments, but never told anyone on the blimp about our siblingship. But after Battle City we did, because it was too hard keeping it secret any longer."

"I see."

Malik nodded and looked at the clock. 11am. "Wow, time flies when you are chatting, huh?"

Marik chuckled a bit at this. "Yes, it does. All right, let us go now, how's that?"

Malik nodded. He was getting off the bed, when he felt he was being lifted into the air. He shrieked and clung to Marik when he brought him back down.

They left the house together, leaving Ishizu, Kohaku and Odeon in the house alone.

"Did you hear that shriek?"Kohaku asked. She hadn't a clue about Malik's relationship with Marik yet.

"Yes, I did,"Ishizu said, smiling.

"Wasn't it Malik? What if Marik did something — "

"He didn't,"Isis answered. "Listen, Kohaku. We must tell you something important. The real reason why Marik is back."

"The REAL reason?"

"He is here, for Malik and nothing more than that,"Ishizu replied.Kohaku was left speechless. Someone had taken her precious Malik away from her. That bastard Marik. What could he possibly give him that she hadn't? _Wait, there are many answers to that. Shit._"When did he arrive?"Kohaku asked.

"Yesterday, Malik told me he was a transfer student in Domino High in his class,"Ishizu explained. "We thought he came back for the Millennium Items, but he came back for Malik instead."

"I see…"Kohaku rested her head in her hands. _My Malik…  
_

Ishizu placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Kohaku. Malik loves you all the same. Nothing's different."

"It's just that he will be with Marik more than me… and in the past, I could never bear to be away from Malik… I was almost broken when I was kidnapped…"

Ishizu looked at her sister. She loved Malik, perhaps more than anyone except Marik. But in Kohaku's opinion, there was much more Marik could give to Malik then she ever could.

Malik and Marik walked the streets of Domino City, looking for a restaurant to eat lucnh, when suddenly, Malik saw a person in the Shadows looking at them. He noticed that the person was a man, and that he wore a long purple coat with a hood over his head so that you couldn't make out the face of the man. Malik hid behind Marik, who looked at him questioningly.

"What is it, Malik?"Marik asked.

"There's s-someone over there…"Malik replied, pointing to the place the rare hunter was watching them.

Marik looked over and saw the hunter. He took Malik's arm. "Come on."

They ran for their lives as the rare hunter chased them both down the streets with a gun in his hand.

"Get back here, you two!"the hunter yelled as he started shooting. Marik hid Malik's head and continued to run.

"W-Where are we going? We can't possibly lose him!"Malik asked.

"I know a place,"Marik replied. "Just calm down."

Malik nodded. He started getting tired from the running and so Marik picked him up, still trying to hide him from the hunter with the gun, and kept running.

Finally, after a few minutes of running, they found themselves at an alley with a dead end. The hunter didn't come down that way, or so they thought.

"Just keep quiet,"Marik instructed, keeping Malik close to him, who nodded, scared for life. _Why do they come after us now? Why not before? _he wondered.

They heard random shooting, which wasn't far away from them at all.

Suddenly, Malik thought of something. He could communicate with his sister Kohaku through mind. Maybe she would be able to rescue them! It was worth a shot… considering the situation they were in at the moment didn't look hopeful for a chance of survival…

{Sister?}[[Malik, I thought we grew out of using this.]]

{But sister, you don't understand! Marik and I are in trouble!}Malik exclaimed. {A rare hunter is following us everywhere trying to kill us!}

[[Oh my, Ra! Where are you? I'll come and find you!]]Kohaku exclaimed.

{We're in an alley not far away from our street and it's a dead end. But sis, beware of the hunter because he's in in the alley too, looking for us.}

[[You don't need to worry about me, Malik-kun. I'll be there soon. Just stay close to Marik and stay hidden!]]

{Okay.}

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in…"a man's voice said, approaching the dead end they were at. Marik held Malik close, who clung to him.

* * *

**Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru**: Hiya, again! Arigatou for your reviews! Also, as thanks for being my first loyal reviewer on this account -hands Malik and Marik plushies over- There ya go!

**Carmen5-Nemrac**: Marik: THANK YOU!!!! Say, now that we have more reviews, can I leave?  
Kohaku: -thinks-  
Marik: …  
Kohaku: You can... but come back in chapter 5.  
Marik: Who will be with you Chapter 4?  
Kohaku: Malik.  
Marik: Grrr... I wanted to spend sometime with him.  
Kohaku: I am his sister!  
Marik: I am his boyfriend!  
Kohaku: …  
Marik: ...

**Shinigami**: Yeah, though it might be a while b4 they explain it to them, since the others don't even know what Marik is really after. ;)Sorry, I hope the chapter is long enough. I am going to bed now, bye! 


	5. Act 5

Okay, guys! I finally got some sleep, but again it is 11:55pm when I am writing this.  
  
Malik: Hi, guys! Remember what the guys said last chapter? Marik is taking a break.  
  
:) Yes, so I get to spend time with Malik, something that Marik wanted to do but oh well.  
  
Malik: - laughs - He'll just have to wait until the story is over, right sis?  
  
Right. Anyway, on with it! Review responses are at the bottom of the story. That way it won't take up too much space. I also accept constructive criticism if you have any. "Update soon" or "MORE" or one word reviews will just be ignored from now on, okay? It's kind of pointless replying to them after a while, if you know what I mean.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Kazuki Takahashi and Konami owns it and the cards as well.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Hidden Emotions: Act 5  
  
Kohaku walked out of her bedroom, grabbing a medical kit incase someone had an injury before she got there. She walked into the kitchen where Ishizu was. Kohaku was shaking as she got to the door, but Ishizu stopped her.  
  
"What's wrong, Kohaku?"Ishizu asked. "Why are you shaking?"  
  
"Oh…"Kohaku was about to break down, but she held it in. "Ishizu, Malik talked to me by mind, he said that a rare hunter cornered him and Marik in a dead end in an alley and he is going to kill them…"  
  
"Nani?!?!?! Oh, dear, we better get going, then!"Ishizu exclaimed, but Kohaku stopped her. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I wanted to be… able to save Malik on my own, Ishizu. I… hope you understand."  
  
Ishizu paused for a minute before nodding, knowing how much saving Malik meant to her. "All right, but you keep them and yourself safe, you hear me?"  
  
Kohaku nodded, smiling, racing out of the house, leaving Ishizu there with her thoughts.  
  
Malik clung to Marik, who held him tight in his grasp. "What do you want?"Marik asked.  
  
"H-How come there are two of you?"the hunter wasn't expecting this.  
  
Marik smirked. "Maybe you should try getting your eye sight checked."  
  
"I can see perfectly well, thank you!"the hunter scowled. "Just for that, I'll kill the young one." He pointed his gun at Malik, who whimpered in Marik's arms.  
  
"I can send you to the Shadow Realm. You wouldn't want that, now, would you?"Marik growled, putting a hand on Malik's head, rubbing it softly because Malik was crying.  
  
"No… I-I wouldn't,"the hunter replied.  
  
"Then leave my Malik alone,"Marik growled in anger.  
  
Suddenly, a gust of wind flew by them, and the hunter looked around. There stood Kohaku and her double, Kaoko, with the Millennium Locket in their grasp.  
  
"Be gone!"they shouted, and the hunter was in the Shadow Realm.  
  
"Sister!"Malik exclaimed, hugging her. "You came!"  
  
Kohaku chuckled. "Of course I did. I told you I'd do anything for you."  
  
"What do we do now, though?"Kaoko asked. "Surely more than one rare hunter will be back for another try?"  
  
"Yes… so I think it is a good idea we try and hide ourselves for a little while. If anyone of us is found walking amongst the people in the streets by a hunter, they could follow us home,"Kohaku said.  
  
"Okay, sis, but how do we get to wherever we want to go?"Malik asked.  
  
"I could turn anyone of us invisible until we get to our destination. Once inside, I can turn you normal."  
  
"Cool, okay!"Malik exclaimed. He was now happy that the rare hunter was gone. But… there would be more after them… okay, him…  
  
The rare hunters were at their base again, discussing what had happened to the other hunter that failed in killing the boy as they liked to call him.  
  
"We shall not allow any of the Ishtars to stand in our way of killing the boy,"the boss of the hunters base said.  
  
"But all of the Ishtars have mysterious powers that we know nothing about, master! How are we supposed to defeat an enemy like that?"a hunter asked.  
  
The boss thought for a minute. "Leave that up to me. We shall need to take down the girl who took care of the first hunter… Kohaku was her name. Sinna, I shall send you out to dispose of her."  
  
"A-Are you s-sure, master?"a hunter, Sinna asked.  
  
"I am quite sure. If you fail, another will follow you… now be gone!"  
  
Malik, Marik, Kohaku and Kaoko were all invisible as they made their way back to their house. Nobody could hear them except each other, which was a good thing for them. When they arrived inside the house, they became visible.  
  
Nobody was in the kitchen. It was odd, because usually Ishizu or Odeon were in the kitchen. But then, Malik felt someone squeezing the life out of him in a hug.  
  
"Oh, Malik, you're all right! I was so worried!"  
  
"Er… Ishizu, choking, not breathing…"Malik said slowly.  
  
"Sorry, Malik,"she blushed in emberrassment and let go. "So, where is the hunter that followed you two?"  
  
"In the Shadow Realm for good,"Kohaku replied.  
  
"That's good." She paused. "I never heard you come in."  
  
"We were invisible, just incase another rare hunter tried to follow us,"Kohaku explained to Ishizu their plan for the next few days.  
  
"I see,"Ishizu said. "Good plan, but, what do we do if we are in a building with other people and let's say, a rare hunter may find us and peers in the window and watches us?"  
  
They all sweat dropped. They hadn't thought of that.  
  
"I could make it so we are invisble to the rare hunters ONLY and all the time."  
  
"Well, then, I have no protests against that idea,"Ishizu said.  
  
Kohaku giggled. After that, Malik and Marik went off to Malik's bed room. They spent the rest of the day watching movies and eating popcorn & pop, until Malik fell asleep in Marik's arms.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru: Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like the plushies! Here are some more! - hands you Ryou and Bakura plushies -  
  
Carmen5-Nemrac: Arigato. Sorry if it's a little short and........ SUCKS! Oh, well.  
  
Down below is some of my ranting. You don't have to read it if you don't wanna. Anyway, on with now!  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Kohaku: Hiya! Um... I have to point out a few things. The gang may not be making much of an appearance to this fic unless Malik & Marik are in school. Also, I know the M/M romance is kinda short and it stinks so I was wondering if anyone wanted me to do a lemone/lime at the end? Please review and tell me. Constructive criticism is also needed to make this story better & longer.  
  
Also, I thank you all for making this a good story. Especially Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru for being my first reviewer. Please everyone continue to review this! Maybe even my other yaoi ones as well! 


	6. Act 6

Hey, everyone! I am back with chapter 5 and Marik! I hope you all had a good vacaton away from him AND school… because I just started school on Tuesday the 7th… and it was okay. Well, on with it now!  
  
Marik: Kohaku does not own Yu-Gi-Oh… or me for that matter and she DOESN'T own my Malik-kitten. Hopefully she never will…  
  
That's not nice, Marrrrikkkkk…  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hidden Emotions: Act 6  
  
The next day, Malik woke up to find himself in Marik's arms. Marik was currently holding the TV remote and the TV was still on. I can't believe we slept with it on, Malik thought sleepily, rubbing his eyes.  
  
Marik got up slowly as well, resting the TV remote on the coffee table and putting an arm around Malik.  
  
"Ohayo, Malik…."Marik said sleepily, starting to kiss Malik's neck.  
Malik giggled. "Marik…. that tickles…."  
  
Marik wrapped his arms around Malik, still kissing his neck. "I know."  
  
Malik moaned in pleasure, causing Marik to continue. A hand let go of Malik's back, and rested at the back of his head, pulling him down for a kiss. Malik moaned.  
  
"Marik.…"he said, moaning again.  
  
"Yes?"Marik asked, looking up into Malik's eyes, smirking wickedly.  
  
"You have a perverted streak in you,"Malik said, grinning.  
  
"I know I do,"Marik said, kissing Malik's neck.  
  
"Malik, Marik, breakfast!"Ishizu exclaimed from down in the kitchen.  
  
Malik was getting off the bed, when Marik picked him up by the waist. Malik shrieked. "Marik!"  
  
Marik chuckled and set him down again. They went downstairs for breakfast.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sinna, the rare hunter that was asked to take down Kohaku of the Ishtars, was in MS Street, looking for their house. When he found one that labelled 'Ishtar', he smirked.  
  
"This is going to be a piece of cake."  
  
He walked towards the house and peered through the window, but saw nobody there.  
  
"Dammit, nobody's home."  
  
He thought for a minute, before deciding to go back to the base and tell his boss the perdicament.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Fool! Why did you come back empty handed?!"their boss yelled in anger. "I told you to come back with the girl!"  
  
"B-But s-s-sir, they weren't h-h-home-"  
  
"Can you not see through their pesky tricks? The girl probably made them invsible to us so we can't see them! Why would someone not be home around 8 in the morning?"  
  
"But 5 people live there, sir!"another hunter explained to the boss.  
  
"Really?"their boss asked. "I was informed 4 people lived there…."  
  
"Well…. another one moved in not too long ago, s-sir. The hunter that failed miserably told me he looked just like the boy we were gaining revenge upon. I think his name is Marik or something."  
  
"Marik, hmm?"their boss asked.  
  
"Yes…."  
  
"Well, since you seem to know so much about the Ishtars, I'll send you out too. But you have to kidnap Malik and bring him here, Sakusha."  
  
"But…. the way you were talking, sire, I thought you wanted me to go after Marik-"  
  
"He's much to powerful to handle alone. I'll get some of the hunters to gang up on him while you do your job on finding the boy, Sakusha."  
  
Sakusha nodded and set off to do his job.  
  
"Now…. here is who I want to TRY and occupy that Marik brat…."  
  
"But boss, if their invisible-"  
  
"You'll be able to see them this time, trust me…."the boss started gathering up assigned hunters for the job.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Marik and Malik went downstairs and sat in seats beside each other. Kohaku was looking at Malik worriedly, she hadn't seen him much since yesterday.  
  
Ishizu placed 5 plates of food on the table and sat down to eat her own.  
  
"Sis, are you sure that the Invisibility Spell worked?"Malik asked. "I kind of have a weird feeling that the hunters have something planned if they find out…."  
  
"Of course it worked, Malik. I don't know a counter curse or anything for the Invisibilty Spell…."  
  
Malik nodded, but still wasn't convinced.  
  
They didn't know that hundreds of rare hunters were surrounding their house, holding guns in their hands until it was too late.  
  
A gun was shot and a scream was heard.  
  
They all looked down on the floor and their eyes widened.  
  
"MALIK!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Let's move in. We shot the boy."  
  
"Good aim."  
  
"Yes. But it's Marik, Ishizu and Kohaku we need to worry about."  
  
"What about that Rishid?"  
  
"He wasn't home, that I saw. We'll have no trouble at all."  
  
The hunters moved into the house.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Marik was beside Malik in an instant, shaking Malik. "Malik, wake up! Malik!"  
  
"Anything?"Ishizu asked worriedly.  
  
Marik shook his head.  
  
"What'll we do?"Kohaku asked.  
  
"I can cure the wound……. but I can't now until all the hunters've gone!"Marik explained.  
  
"Marik, take Malik up to his room. Kohaku and I shall deal with the hunters,"Ishizu explained.  
  
Marik nodded and rushed hurridely to Malik's room, Malik in his arms. He rested Malik on the bed, and touched the wound softly, getting a moan in pain from Malik. 'Good, he's alive….'  
  
Marik then felt a hand on his. Marik looked at Malik. He was straining to get up.  
  
"Malik-kitten, lay down, you're hurt. This wont take long, I promise."  
  
"But…."  
  
"No buts, Malik. You're too hurt to battle just yet. Hang on."Marik started chanting and soon the wound was gone. "Any better?"  
  
"Hai, arigato."  
  
"You're welcome. Now, let us--"  
  
"Let us in there!"  
  
"Marik, protect Malik!"they heard Kohaku and Ishizu yell, before hearing 2 shots of a gun. Malik took one look at Marik, before bursting out into tears, crying on Marik's chest.  
  
"Hush….. it'll be ok…."  
  
"But why? W-w-why now? Couldn't they have attacked s-sooner?"  
  
"You know them. They think out their plans and make sure nothing goes wrong. I'll send them all to the Shadow Realm, but I'm taking you with me. I can't risk you being alone here."  
  
Malik nodded, and took Marik's hand. They climbed out of the window, Marik first, helping Malik down. Then, as fast as they could, they left MS Street for the City in Domino…. well, the town anyway.  
  
Other hunters crowded around the house, confused. There had only been two people to take care of, so where were Malik and Marik?  
  
A rare hunter broke the door down, and yelled "They've escaped!"  
  
"WHAT?! The boss will be furious!"  
  
Kohaku smirked. Malik escaped. He was safe with Marik and she knew Marik wouldn't let anything happen to him, so he was ok. As for Ishizu, well…. she looked over at Ishizu, who was lying on the floor with blood coming out of her chest. Kohaku herself was wounded, but she healed the wound. She walked over to Ishizu, and whispered "Don't worry, Ishizu. Malik and Marik escaped. They'll be fine."  
  
Ishizu groaned in her painful rest, and Kohaku decided it was time to heal Ishizu. She did the spell, but nothing happened. She gasped. 'I must be out of magic! Great…. just what I needed! I…. wonder if I can still teleport? I could teleport to the hospital….'She took Ishizu's hand, and tried teleporting. That didn't work either.  
  
"DAMMIT!"She yelled.  
  
The other hunters heard this and raced back into the house, grabbing Kohaku and holding her, tieing her arms behind her back.  
  
"Let me go, jerks!"She kicked one in the shins, which caused him to yell in pain, and ran off towards Malik's room. She climbed and jumped out the window…. taking one last look at her house…. where Ishizu lay.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get you to saftey soon…. just hold on Ishizu…. hold on for Malik…. please…."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Shinigami: -sweatdrop- You want a lemon too? Yay! More positives! XD. Thanks for your continuous reviews. Sorry. I am bad at spelling. XD.  
  
Bakura: That, she is. That she is.  
  
Kohaku: -whacks him with Millennium Staff-  
  
Bakura: Ow….  
  
Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru: Yes, but how do you react to their situation now? Not a very good one, is it? XD, It'll have a happy/sad/mushy/lemonlime ending to it! -sweat drop- I am glad you liked them! I am all out of plushies so here! -pixi stix-  
  
Marik: -sweatdrop- She cuddled them too much so Bakura had to burn them…  
  
Bakura: -pants- Die, die, toys from hell…  
  
Kohaku: CHUCKIE DOLL!!!!!!! -hides-  
  
Marik: o.O;  
  
Bakura: WHERE?!  
  
Kohaku: You said doll from hell! Chuckie doll is doll from hell!  
  
Bakura: Where is it?! Where is it?! -looks around madly-  
  
Kohaku: I DON'T KNOW!! YOU SAID TOY FROM HELL SO I THOUGHT-  
  
Ryou: SHUT UP! I WANNA SLEEP!  
  
Kohaku, Bakura, Marik: o.O;  
  
Bakura: o.o Ryou can be mad when he's tired…  
  
Kohaku: I know that with Marik… I LIVE with him after all! -cuddles Marik-  
  
Marik: Leave me alone! -chokes-  
  
Bakura: -smirk- You poor, poor, defensless, little soul…  
  
Marik: HEY!!  
  
Kohaku and Bakura: -smirk-  
  
Bakura: At least I get my precious Ryou! -hugs Ryou close while Ryou sleeps against his chest,sighing-  
  
Kohaku: -squeal- FLUFFY!  
  
Sesshomaru: I AM NOT FLUFFY!!  
  
Bakura: DAMMIT, SHUT UP AND LET HIM SLEEP!  
  
Kohaku: Fluffy, kill Baku!  
  
Sesshomaru: I get to kill? YAY! -goes after Bakura-  
  
Kohaku: -sigh-I'm takin a break… Marik, you and Malik can host this while I'm gone, alrighty?  
  
Marik: What of Ryou and Bakura?  
  
Kohaku: -smirk- I've made reservations…  
  
Marik: -chuckle- Okay.  
  
Kohaku: Review and I'll be back sooner if I get at least 20 reviews! -hint hint- 


	7. Act 7

Malik: Hi, remember me?

Marik: -groan-Malik: Well, Marik, get used to it, we'll be here until sis gets at least 20 reviews for this.Marik: How many so far?Malik: 15

Marik: Great, we need 5 more.

Malik: Well, I'm hoping that after this chapter and the next or just this chapter we'll have 20 or more.

Marik: Me too.Malik: N e way, um, sis doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so, on with the story, I guess... I'm not good with these things! -embarressed-

Marik: Oh, it's all right. I'll sue whoever makes fun of you... -kisses Malik-

-

Act 7

-

Malik and Marik rushed to Domino City. Even though no Rare Hunters knew of their location, it was still good to run incase a rare hunter WAS in the city. They looked around, and spotted the game shop.

"Do we have to?"Marik groaned."Ok, I'll go over and see Yugi… alone."Marik looked at Malik. He was grinning.

"Do you ENJOY torturing me like this?"Marik asked.

"Very much,"Malik replied. "Come on, now."

Malik rang the bell to the shop and Yugi answered it with Yami standing beside him.

"Hi, Malik, and er… Marik,"Yugi said, a little nervous.

"Hi, Yugi, um… can we come in for a while? Please?"

"Uh, sure, but… why?"

"Rare hunters are after us…"Malik replied.

"You mean you,"Marik corrected.

"Well, yeah…"Malik blushed.

"What? But they were YOUR servants, Malik!"Yugi exclaimed.

"If you let us in I'll explain,"Malik said, grinning.

Yami eyed Marik. "Is he like this all the time?"

Marik whistled. "Mostly when I'm around."

Yami smirked at that one. "Marik's trapped; nowhere for him to go."

"You should talk, pharaoh."

"Humph."

"Uh, guys? The Living Room is in here, not out there!"Malik and Yugi exclaimed, both sweatdropping at their foolish argument and waving at them, running into the living room.

"HEY, WAIT UP!!!"They both ran in at the speed of light… and crashed into each other.Of course, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Ryou and Bakura were there as well. They all looked at Marik and Yami, and laughed.

"The poor pharaoh,"Bakura mocked, snickering.

"Oh, urusai,"Yami shouted.

"Make me."

"URUSAI!!!"

That got everyone quiet. Marik and Yami began running into the living room, but went into a wall and passed out.

"Marik!"Malik exclaimed, running over to him. Yugi did too, but ran over to Yami. They were both unconscious.

-

The rare hunters were searching for Marik and Malik, who had escaped. They couldn't go back to their base empty handed, or otherwise, being shouted at by their boss was much more frightening than having to go to the Shadow Realm."I think I found them, sir!"a rare hunter exclaimed."Where at?"another asked."Domino City… the Kame Shop, sir."

"You had better be right! I don't want to go to the boss empty handed!"a hunter exclaimed.

"Yes, I-I'm sure, sir…"

"Excellent. Now, should we leave a note for Rishid when he comes home?"

"I think Isis' bloody corpse will be enough,"a hunter explained. "And we have the girl…"

"Uh, sir… the girl escaped moments ago!"another hunter explained from within the house.

"WHAT?! Then locate her as well! We must find them all!"

"Yes, sire!"

-

Kohaku was running through a deep forest. She was headed to Domino City to the Kame Shop, knowing that's exactly where the two have gotten to. (Two two! :)) She wondered what Rishid would think of all this: Isis' corpse in the house, rare hunters surrounding their house, keeping guard, the house raided, people after Malik and Marik, and well, now her.

"Why are they doing this? What do they want?"she thought, finally reaching Domino City, out of breath.

She looked around the city. She blinked. She saw Seto and Mokuba Kaiba looking at her with weird looks. She looked at herself. _Well, no wonder… I'm a wreck, with the rare hunters and all._

"Oh, screw it!"she ran over to the Kame Shop, leaving the two sending weird looks at her in confusion.

She knocked on the door of the shop, and Yugi answered. "What happened to you?"he asked in shock.She smiled sheepishly. "Rare hunters. Are Malik and Marik there?"

"Yeah. Marik and Yami ran into a wall and passed out. Malik is with him, though."

Kohaku laughed. "I should have known something would happen."

"Er, where is Isis?"Yugi asked.

"She… Yugi, she is dead…"

"WHAT?!"

"Rare hunters."

"I never thought they had the guts to even KILL someone!"Yugi exclaimed.

"Me neither, but it happened; and it can't be undone."

"There IS a chance she can be revived, right?"

"IF we get back in time. And the hunters are gone, just incase there is an intrusion."

"Yeah. Well, let's get moving!"

When the two got back into the living room, Yami and Marik were just getting up. Malik was helping Marik, and since Yugi left to answer the door, Joey was helping Yami. They all looked at the two who had entered the room.

When Marik was up, Malik ran over to Kohaku. "Sister, you escaped!"he hugged her, and she hugged back."Yeah, I did.""How's Isis?"

Kohaku and Yugi bit their lips. How could they tell him? It would be too hard to bear, even with the slight chance she might be revived. And that WAS slight. She placed a hand on Malik's shoulder.

"Malik, sweety, I think you should sit down."

"What? Why?"Malik asked, confused as ever. Marik was confused as well.

"Yes, why?""Please, Malik, it might be better for you."

"All right,"he sat beside Kohaku as Kohaku started to speak.

"The rare hunters… they… killed… her… w-while they h-had me in their hands…"

Malik's eyes started to water. Everyone became silent. He started crying softly, shoulders shaking violently. Kohaku rubbed his back gently as Marik walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. Everyone else left, even Kohaku, because she knew Malik only wanted him now.Malik let it all out once in Marik's arms. It almost seemed like he cried until it had started to rain. Raindrops came onto the windows, splashing, making noise against the windows. They were both alone, in the living room - with a single light on - and rain outside.

What a perfect way to end a day. A day of ultimate tragedy.

-

Malik: -finished reading it- Why did she have to write that?!Marik: She has a sick and twisted mind.Malik: I knew that before you did.Marik: Are you sure?Malik: -nods- I am perfectly sure. WHY DID SHE HAVE TO KILL ISIS?!Dark Magician Girl: You guys have a note from the author! -passes note to Marik-

Malik: What does it say?

Marik: It says:

"Dear little brother and his psycho yami,

I wont be back until I have 5 more reviews. I am having a great time here in the bahamas! -insert grin here- Also, MARIK, DON'T BURN ANYTHING, DESTROY ANYTHING, OR KILL ANYTHING!!! Malik, sweety, you be careful and stay away from Marik when he's mad. Also, I killed Isis because it was part of the plot!

Lovable sister,

Kohaku

Marik and Malik: What plot? -looks confused-

Malik: I see no plot.

Dark Magician Girl: -hits Marik and Malik- I am Kohaku's favorite monster and she asked me to come and help you guys! Review! -inster grin here since the stupid site wont allow certain things on here anymore.. DAMMIT!-


	8. Act 8

**Author's Notes:** I have a computer again! :) My computer... er... 'crashed' a while ago... on Monday or Tuesday, and we had to go to a shop to get it fixed. Then we had to get it hooked up to the internet again and so... here we are! Back again. Marik, disclaimer.

Marik: -.-;U Great, Kohaku's back. She's not waiting for 20 reviews, she thought 17 was enough.

Kohaku: Ya, so do it!Marik: Kohaku does not own YGO or my Malik and hopefully NEVER will!! XD. I state my point!

-

Act 8

-

It was a little while later, and the gang had left the living room so that Marik and Malik could be in peace and quiet for a change. Even Kohaku left, because she knew, Malik wanted only Marik now. She respected her little brother's wishes, so she left him alone, knowing that Marik would take good care of him for her.

Yugi, Yami, Joey, Serenity, Mai, Tea, Tristan, Ryou, Bakura and Kohaku were out in the kitchen (Kaoko could only appear in Spirit form at the time, but Bakura, Marik and Yami have bodies of their own), when Yugi had asked what to do.

"There's eating,"Joey suggested. Everyone laughed, but ignored Joey's suggestion. He sighed heavily.

"There's Television."

"Good idea Tristan."

"Don't I always have good ideas?"

"Since we last saw you do the monkey call, I don't think so, Tristan,"Joey said. Everyone laughed. That sure was something no one would forget. (Read 'A Kaiba Chibi')

The gang made there way into the living room, where Yugi turned on the TV. People sat on the floor, the couch, and the two arm chairs that were left behind. Yugi & Yami and Bakura & Ryou ended up sitting on the couch, Tea and Tristan in an arm chair, Serenity, Mai and Joey took the floor. By that time, Marik and Malik went up into a spare room, because it was raining so much that Yugi insisted they stay the night, as would Kohaku. They all agreed, so now, here they were.

Hardly any of them were watching TV because it was just too boring. Nothing seemed to be on. Ryou fell asleep in Bakura's arms, as did Yugi with Yami, Joey was snoring, his head head against Serenity's shoulder, Mai was thinking how disgusting Joey looked, even when snoring, because there was drool coming out of his mouth, but it was also cute because he was with Serenity. Kohaku was looking out the window with Tea.

"Hey, Kohaku…"

"Yeah?"

"I… I'm sorry for what happened to you guys."

Kohaku smiled. "It's ok, Tea. We'll make it through this… no matter what."

"But you've all been through so much over so little time."

"I know…"

-

Rishid had sneaked through the window of Malik's room to go into the house, since the Rare Hunters had it still surrounded. He snuck in wearing his Rare Hunter outfit, so just incase, people would suspect he was a hunter, and not a resident of the house.

When Rishid made it to the hall, he couldn't believe what he saw: Isis' corpse on the ground, bloodied. He ran over to her, and picked up her head. He noticed that her chest was still rising and falling; barely mind you.

"Rishid…"Isis choked on her words.

"Isis, are you ok?"Rishid asked. "What happened? Where are Malik, Marik and Kohaku?"

"Those three… are at the Game Shop…"she coughed again. "The Rare Hunters are to blame for what happened… to me…"

"So they aren't just after Malik…"

"They… are,"Isis coughed. "But they are only destroying the rest of us to get to Malik. I won't… I won't let them touch him!"

"Isis…"Rishid began.

"Please, Rishid. Watch out for them." Then she fell into unconsciousness. Rishid picked her up gently, and went to Malik's bedroom window again and climbed out. He then proceeded to run to the hospital as quickly as possible on feet.

-

The hunters were outside the Ishtar house, not knowing Rishid had gotten Isis out of there. They were discussing plans again.

"Since some of our hunters are making their way to the game shop, we'll have this game won before we even do anything!"

The other hunters cheered."Yeah! Wh00t!"-Marik held Malik close in his arms while he slept. He rocked Malik back and forth to try and stop crying. He hated seeing Malik cry; it gave him a feeling of helplesness. Like he can't do anything for Malik.Marik kept on rocking Malik back and forth on the bed. He had fallen asleep from crying so hard after hearing of Isis' demise. But then…

Marik heard a window creak. He looked over and his eyes widened. Rare Hunters were trying to get inside! To kill Malik!

Marik growled. He wasn't about to let that happen. But it was too late, the window was barged open and the hunters came in and surrounded them.

"Hand over the boy,"a hunter demanded.

Marik growled and pulled Malik closer, who was awake now and clinging to Marik for life. "Why should I listen to you?"

-

Kohaku gasped. She was getting the shock of her life. Rishid was running down the streets, and he was carrying Isis with him!

She raced over to the door, but Yugi yelled. "Kohaku, what is it?!"

"It's Rishid! He's outside! He has Isis!"

The others gasped and ran outside, following Kohaku. But when Kohaku looked towards the room Malik and Marik were in, she saw Rare Hunters trying to make their way into the room, and to Malik.

"Guys, please go and see Rishid, I have to check on Malik and Marik. They are in danger."

"Danger, how?"Joey asked.

"Look up,"Kohaku answered, and Joey got his answer.

"Rare hunters!"

-

Marik was busy trying to send ever Rare Hunter to the Shadow Realm, and that wasn't easy if you didn't have your Millennium Rod with you, but it was still possible without it. Malik was still clinging to Marik, and Marik had one arm wrapped around his waist, guarding him from any Rare Hunter that tried to even touch him.

Kohaku burst into the room and gasped. Malik and Marik were surrounded by Hunters!

-

**Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru**: Thanks for your review. My computer crashed. Dammit. XD Anyway, I got it back! Wh00t! :) -hands you LARGE pixi stix and Ryou plushie- Me hopes you like and will keep reviewing!

**Shinigami**: O.O; No!!! Don't kill me! I'll get Kuwabara to sue! Or… -hides behind Rishid- You don't want another to die, do you?! DO YOU!  
Rishid: -sigh- Save me.  
Marik: I hear you there.  
Kohaku: XD

Well, that was basically it. Cliffie, I know. My computer crashed and I had this chapter ready and it was different than this one, so DON'T SUE ME OR I SHALL GET KUWABARA TO SUE YOU!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ………… Review also! -sweat drop- 


	9. Act 9

**Author's Notes**: Hello, again. I don't know what to update on my other account, so I'm here again. I made a mistake last chapter. Remember when I mentioned the monkey call Tristan did and the fanfic to read so you'd understand what I meant? Well, it's on my other account which is KohakuTheDragonGoddess. -.- The other writers stole all of the other good names. The song in this chapter is 'Dangerous Game' by Three Doors Down. I used it in a oneshot with RxB. Marik!

Marik: What now?

Kohaku: Disclaimer.

Marik: No.

Kohaku: Please? If you don't. . . you know who is next to die in this story. . . if you don't want that to happen then. . .Marik: -growl- Okay, okay! Kohaku does NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh, and she was just kidding about the part where Malik is going to die, RIGHT?

Kohaku: -whistles and walks off, humming-

-Song lyrics-  
"Talk"  
_Italics_- thoughts

---------Beginning/end of chapter

:::...:::-Scene change

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Act 9  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yugi and the gang were running over to Rishid right after Kohaku had just gotten into the Game Shop and into the room Marik and Malik were in. Rishid noticed them and stopped running. He turned to look at them.

"I thought. . . Malik and Marik and Kohaku were with you?"he asked.

"They are. . . they. . . they're just in a wee bit of trouble right now,"Joey answered.

"A wee bit, Wheeler?"Bakura asked, holding Ryou's hand.

"What do you mean?"Rishid asked.

"Look over there,"Joey pointed to the window where Rare Hunters where still climbing into. Rishid's eyes widened. They were after Malik. He then turned to Yugi and his friends.

"Do any of you have a car to use so I can get Isis to the hospital?"he asked.

"I do,"Mai said. "Follow me." The two of them left, leaving the rest of them behind.

"I wonder how Isis is. . ."Tea said.

"She looked pretty wounded when I looked at her,"Bakura stated.

"I hope she'll be okay. . . for Malik's sake,"Yugi said, still looking at the window where the hunters were going in. "Think we should help?"

"Yeah,"Joey replied. "Super Joey!"Everyone sweatdropped."Super dork's more like it.""Hey!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Malik gasped as he saw a hunter going after Kohaku. "Sister, look out!"

Kohaku turned around and doged every hunter that came after her with incredible speed. Her demon skills were improving very much. Marik smirked. He knew she would be fine, she was a demon with impecible speed, and she could take care of herself. But he had a mission, to protect Malik. Those hunters wanted to get at him by getting at everyone he cared most about. Well, Marik wasn't about to let that happen to Malik. If it was anyone else that was in this situation he wouldn't have cared, but this was Malik. The hunters were **HIS** servants, but they turned on him. They almost killed Isis, they didn't know she was dead for sure, but. . . Malik could be next. He wasn't about to let that happen. He would make up for all he had done in the past, by saving Malik, and finally living in peace one again with his hikari.

A hunter had caught him by surprise and reached out a hand to take Malik from him, but Marik shoved the hunter away and sent him to the Shadow Realm, still holding Malik in his arms tightly, who was crying slightly.

Marik wiped away a tear from his eyes. "Don't worry. . . this will all be over soon. . ."

_-You stand before me now _

_We stare eye to eye _

_Before another second clicks away _

_One of us will die-  
_

Another hunter came to grab Malik, and this time, he succeeded. Malik screamed. Kohaku and Marik looked at the hunter that had Malik in their grasp. Marik growled, and sent the man to the Shadow Realm. There was a flash of light and the two covered their eyes from the blinding light. When the light faded, it was followed by a cry of shock, and then nothing.

_-You reach for your metal as I reach for mine _

_The sound of bullets flying through the air _

_Is followed by a cry _

_And they're crying-  
_

"M-Marik, what just happened?"Kohaku stuttered.

"I-I don't believe this!!"Marik shouted, slamming his fist into the wall.

"What is it?"Kohaku asked.

"The damn hunter ended up taking Malik with him! DAMMIT!"another punch to the wall.

"Uh. . . hey, how about instead of destroying Yugi's house, we go to the Shadow Realm and find him?"Kohaku asked.

"Just as long as the hunter **STAYS**."Kohaku winked. "Deal."

Marik smirked. They both walked out of the room. The hunters had all been sent to the Shadow Realm, and no more were left. They saw Yugi and the gang walking towards them.

"Are you guys ok?"Yugi asked.

"We're fine,"Kohaku answered, but Marik was looking at his feet.

"Wait- w-where's Malik?"Ryou asked, holding Bakura's hand tightly.  
  
__

_-What will we do?_

_What will we say?  
_

_When it's the end of this game that we play?-_

Marik never answered, so Kohaku answered for him. "He ended up going to the Shadow Realm with the hunter that Marik sent there. The hunter had grabbed him, so. . ."

"Poor Malik. . ."Tea said sadly, looking over at Marik, but she didn't recieve a respone or anything from Marik, not even a gaze at her. He just looked at his feet._I. . . I failed. . . to protect him. . . Malik. . . _he thought, lost._-Will we crumble to the dust my friend?__Or will we start this game over again?-_

Kohaku put a hand on Marik's shoulder, but he didn't look up at all. "We're going to find him."

"**WHAT**?! You just can't go to that place alone, it's dangerous,"Yugi exclaimed, eyes wider than ever.

"We both can withstand the power of the Realm. . . but Malik. . . can't." That made Marik flinch.

"Yes, he can."

Everyone looked at him. "Oh? And how?"

"I taught him."

"You. . . did?"Kohaku asked. "When?"

Marik smirked. "When you weren't looking."

Kohaku frowned and Marik's smirk only grew wider. They made their way out of the shop, thanking Yugi for all the help, well. . . Kohaku thanked them, and she made a portal to the Shadow Realm, where the two left.

_-The young man lays alone _

_But fastened to the ground _

_The sound of fleeing feet _

_And a crying will be his last sound-_

Malik opened his eyes slowly. He looked around, and found the dead hunter beside him. He shivered. He wanted Marik here right now, to hold him, to tell him it was all right.

Where was he, anyway? The last thing he remembered was Marik sending the hunter to. . .

"I'm in the Shadow Realm!!"Malik exclaimed.

"That you are,"a voice giggled.

"W-Who are you?"Malik asked.

The Dark Magician Girl appeared in front of him. "You are in my master's caslte; the castle of Dreams."

"And. . . w-who is your m-master?"Malik asked.

The Dark Magician Girl giggled. "Your sister."

"You mean Kohaku?!"Malik exclaimed, wide eyed.

The DMG giggled. "Yup! You can call me Maddy. I don't know why, I just like the name."

"Oh ok, so are any other monsters here?"Malik asked.

"Well, if it isn't my old master,"a dragon soared through the castle ceiling and landed down on the floor, folding up its wings and grinning, its large teeth showing.

"Ra!"Malik exclaimed, grinning. "How are you?"

Ra groaned. "I've been better. You?"

"Same."

"Maddy, Maddy!"a monster cried, which Malik quickly recognised as the Dark Magician, came up to her in a speed of light.

"What is it, Saki?"Maddy asked curiously, eyeing him.

_Weird names for monsters. . . _Malik thought.

"Tell me about it,"Ra said, as if reading his thoughts. "I'm glad I don't have a name like that."

Malik giggled. He wasn't used to seeing monsters talk. Actually, that experience never happened to him.

"Our master is here. . . and she brought someone with her!"Saki, the Dark Magician exclaimed.

"My sister is here?"Malik asked, his eyes wide.

Saki eyed Malik. "And she brought someone who looks kind of like you. . . except the hair is kind of awkward. . ."

Malik giggled. "Where are they?""Follow me,"Maddy explained, leading Malik towards Kohaku and Marik.

Marik was getting worried by the minute. Who knows what the rare hunter would do to Malik? He wasn't even sure if he was dead. . . the hunter, I mean. . . the next thing Marik knows, he hears someone calling to him. "Marik! Kohaku!"

They both looked over, to see Maddy and Saki walking over to them with Ra trailing behind, flying. He had Malik on him, who was having a great time flying on Ra, looking down at his sister and boyfriend - they looked like tiny ants almost, but not when Ra flew back down and let his wings go down so Malik could get off.

When he got off Ra, he was first in Marik's arms. "Oh, I was so worried about you, Malik. I don't know what could've happened to you if you were with that hunter. . ."

"The hunter I saw him with is dead,"Maddy explained to them.

"No kidding? I know more will be on the way. . . we still have to deal with: the boss,"Kohaku replied as they all giggled.

"How are you, master? And the pharaoh. . .?"Saki asked.

She sighed heavily. "We've been having difficulties in my world. . . Yami's good. . .and so is the rest of us. . . well. . . except Isis. . ."That made Malik flinch, tears threatening to fall.

_-What did we gan from all this?_

_Now was it worth a life?  
_

_We've thrown all our hopes away and set our dreams aside Now we're crying-_

"The goddess of law, healing, motherhood and fertility(1)?"Maddy asked. The others sweatdropped. "Not that one."

"Oh. . ."Maddy said, looking embarrassed.

"It's okay. Besides, they both have the same names, after all,"Kohaku explained.

"Yeah. . .that is true. . ."Saki said.

"Well, I guess we should probably be going. Ra, do us the honors of finishing off the dead hunter,"Kohaku said, grinning.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, master,"Ra said, grinning, his teeth showing.

The three of them vanished through the portal, and sighed in relief that the battle was almost over. . .almost. . .

_-What will we do?  
_

_What will we say?  
_

_When it's the end of this game that we play_

_Will we crumble to the dust my friend?  
_

_Or will we start this game over again?  
  
_

_It's coming back to me _

__

_It's coming back to me_

_What will we do?  
_

_What will we say?  
_

_When it's the end of this game that we play?  
  
_

_Will we crumble to the dust my friend?_

_Or will we start this game over again?-_

__  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru**: I think I'll make Isis live, for now. . . -smirk- And I'm glad you like them! :) I don't have anything now. . . Bakura destroyed everything. Sue him if you want. I have to go to SleepyCat Sweets (Candy Store... and **REALLY CANDY STORE**) and get some more stuff. All I got left it is Berty Botts Every Flavor Beans. . . I can still taste the vomit flavor one I ate two weeks ago. . . -gag- Buttered Popcorn flavor is the best! Here! -gives u a package- _Note_: **DON'T THINK OF EATING THE VOMIT ONE. THE GRASS FLAVOR ONE IS GOOD. HARUKO AND I TRICKED SOMEONE INTO EATING DIRT AND SOAP ONCE :)  
**

Haruko: Ah, good times. . .

**marikandcloe**: I might decide to do that sometime. I don't really think I'll put a SetoxJou in there. . . I don't think I'd be too good with that pairing. Actually, my name is Kohaku, and I never knew about Inu-Yasha when I had my name, so, technically, no, I didn't get MY name from Inu-Yasha. My mother gave it to me before she died. It means Amber in Japanese.

**Darknessmiko**: Here's alot more for you. I know what you mean. . . I think I'll have either Marik or Bakura kill him. You pick.

**(1)**: Isis invented agriculture. She was the goddess of law, healing, motherhood and fertility. She came to be seen as a kind of Mother Earth figure.

I got that from a book called **"Time For Kids Alamanac 2004 With Fact Monster".** There are other gods/goddesses names mentioned in there from Egypt like Ra, Nut, Osiris, Horus, Thoth and Nephthys. Cool, huh? There are also gods/goddesses listed in from Aztec, Mayan, and Norse. I doubt anyone lives in those countries or whatever on this site. . .but if there is and you want to know some of the gods/goddesses there, contact me! My e-mail is on my account.

Well, I think that's about all. Review, please! **MUCH APPRECIATED**. I am so glad this story is doing so well, and be prepared for a **NOT SO GOOD** lemon/lime at the end. . . I might need help with this so Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru, maybe you could e-mail me sometime and help? -hopeful smile- Thanks!

Later days!


	10. Act 10 Part I

**Author's Notes:** Wow, I'm on a roll, aren't I? Yay! Chapter 10. It isn't the last chapter, there are still a few more to go before... dun dun dun... the lemon! (dramatic music scene) Marik went off somewhere, Malik doesn't know where he is. Malik, Ryou and Bakura went off to look for him, so, I'm all alone. -.-U Oh, well. This gives me a chance to talk without them interrupting. Yay!

Replies:

**Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru:** Yep, Malik didn't die! That was only something I used to. . . torment Marik with, as you may know I do that alot. :) And yep, you get more candy. You didn't. . . eat a vomit flavor one. . . did you?! -gag-

**Shinigami**: Yay, I'm off the hook! To show I am a **NICE** authoress. . . Marik: Except when she decided it's time to torture certain people. . . -cough- 

Kohaku: XD. Here's a large pixi stix to show that I am a **NICE** authoress who doesn't go around killing her siblings in her stories. :)

I think that's about everything! The guys **SHOULD** be back next chapter. . . unless they want a certain someone to die, that is. . . . Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Kazuki Takahashi and Konami do. . . I'm guessing other companies own other stuff. . . but I don't know them. . . oh well. . . No money is being made from this story. . . 

-

Act 10 Part I - 

The three of them had all ready gotten out of the Shadow Realm, happy now as they ever were, but still hadn't heard from Rishid about Isis. They all hoped she was O.K. But now, they had a job to do: take down the boss. They were back at their house, and Kohaku cleaned it up with her magic. She was just sitting, tired.

"How are we going to do that, anyway?"Malik asked.

"I have a plan. . . even though. . . someone will have to create a diversion. . ."Marik started.

"I will."

"No, Malik. I won't risk you getting hurt again. Kohaku, will you?"Marik asked just when Malik was about to protest, but Marik picked him up, placed him in his lap, resting his head on Marik's chest.

"Sure, I will." 

"Excellent. We'll start. . ."

"Tomorrow."

"The downfall of the hunters begins. . . at dawn tomorrow. . ."

- 

Just as Marik, Kohaku and Malik were discussing their plans to take down the boss, the boss and his fellow hunters, the ones left, that retreated just in time, were discussing how to take down the Ishtars.

"We shall slaughter them!"

"Every last one!"

"We will not rest until we avenge ourselves and our sanity! Malik Ishtar will pay for what he did to us!"

-

"I hope everything will be over soon. . ."Tea said quietly, looking out the window, for it was still raining. Malik, Marik and Kohaku had said farewell to them and set off for home, thinking that no more hunters would be there, since they sent more than 60 of them to the Shadow Realm with the Millennium Locket. "Me too. . ."Yugi said. 

"Too much has happened over so little time,"Tea said. (Deja Vu anyone?)

"I know what you mean. . . I wish that this would just all be over. . ."Yugi said quietly.

"But why would Malik's own servants betray him?"Joey asked.

"Maybe they want revenge for all he did to them. . . it does make sense, after all,"Yugi replied.

"Yeah. . . I guess you're right."

Everything seemed quiet after that. No one was talking or doing anything. They weren't talking or watching Television. They were just sitting in the living room, silently looking out the window at the rain falling down the windows.

-

It was getting near nightfall, and Kohaku, Marik and Malik were the only ones left in the Ishtar residence that night. Rishid had called saying Isis was in intensive care, but she would be all right. That gave everyone relief, and thankfully he called before morning, or two out of the three people there might be plagued with nightmares until morning.

That night, Kohaku was in her own bed with a peaceful sleep, knowing that Isis would be okay. They would go and visit her tomorrow if they weren't busy. Malik and Marik were sleeping together, and, she just didn't want to think of what was going on in there right now. She shuddered at the thought.

"Thinking certain thoughts, hmm?"Kaoko grinned. "Oh shut up, yami,"Kohaku glared in reply. Kaoko chuckled. "Just as stubborn as the. . ." "You're not still comparing me to the priest, are you?!"Kohaku exclaimed. Kaoko sweatdropped. "No. . ." "Then what were you going to say?"she glared. "Uh. . . nothing, really." "Oh no, it was something. Tell me!"she yelled. 

What they didn't know, was that Marik and Malik could hear them in the next room over, or at least they could and weren't letting them know. But they were laughing.

"She is as stubborn as the priest,"Marik snickered.

They heard a bang on the wall. "I heard that!!"

Marik and Malik looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

"I wonder if Kaoko was just as stubborn. . .?"Malik asked.

Marik smirked. "Yes, she was actually."

Another bang at the wall. The two of them grinned. 

"Annoying people is fun,"Marik said, grinning.

"I gotta agree."

". . .Plus spirits."

Malik giggled. "Yup."

_He acts like nothing is going to happen. . . even though he knows a big battle is dead ahead of us. . ._ Marik thought, staring at Malik.

Minutes later, they had settled down, and Malik's head was rested on Marik's chest, Marik stroking his hair absentmindedly.

"Marik?"

"Hmm?" 

"Everything will be over soon. . . right?"Malik asked quietly.

"Yes. . . everything will be over soon, hikari. Now get some sleep."Malik was instantly asleep, but Marik had a sinking feeling something was going to happen to him. _I hope. . ._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kohaku: Hi again! I got another chapter up. I can't believe I made it past 10, 000 words! Yay! N E ways, please review and this is my Thanksgiving update so. . . **HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!**

Joey: May your days be filled with Turkey! -eats food-


	11. Act 10 Part 2

Author's Notes: Gomen nasai! I'm really, really sorry for the long wait in updating! I totally forgot about last week! Please forgive me! (bends down in forgivness about 20 times) Well, thanks for your reviews and let's get on with it, shall we? ;) ALSO, I have a Harry Potter story up (D/H), so please read!!!!!

Disclaimer: I no own Yu-Gi-Oh. You can tell I'm getting sick of saying this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hidden Emotions

Chapter 11- Act 10 Part 2

The next day, Malik was the first one up. He found himself still in Marik's arms, and Marik was keeping a fierce grip around him, so he couldn't escape to get anything to eat. He whsipered in Marik's ear.

"Marik, I'm okay, can you let me go, please?"Marik reluctantly let of his hikari slowly, and Malik got off the bed, placing the covers over Marik, went out into the kitchen.

When Malik reached the kitchen, he found Kohaku sitting in a chair. She jumped because she heard footsteps, and looked over to see Malik. She smiled. "Ohayo."

"Ohayo, neesan,"he yawned as he walked over to the fridge, muttering about how Marik is so overprotective of him. Kohaku smirked.

"Something wrong?"she asked.

"Marik wouldn't let go of me when I woke up,"Malik replied.

"Well, at least you know that's a sign he wants you and nothing but you,"Kohaku said.

"Yeah… but sometimes his overprotectivness can be annoying…"Malik muttered.

Kohaku giggled. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Are we going to see Isis, neesan?"Malik asked."Yeah… should we invite Marik?"she asked."Could I please have at least 1 hour where his arms aren't around me, hissing at everyone who goes near me?"Malik asked. (A/N: Imagine that scene. Kawaiiness galore!)Kohaku giggled. "Okay, but we should leave a note. 'Cause I know he'll worry."Malik nodded. He wrote the note and they set off.-------Little did they know, rare hunters were waiting at the hospital for them…-------Marik moaned and got up. He jumped when he noticed Malik wasn't with him. He started to panic. What if something happened to him? What if he was…

Marik went into the kitchen to find a note on the fridge:

Dear Marik,

Nessan and I went to the hospital to see Isis. I didn't ask you because I didn't want to wake you. Won't be long.

Love,

Malik

Marik smiled. He put the note in the garbage and went to the fridge. Little did he know that Malik and Kohaku were currently in battle.

Marik!!he yelled.

Marik jumped. What's wrong?

Rare hunters… hospital…

WAIT!! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?!he asked frantically.No answer. Marik growled. He got his coat on and ran to the hospital.

-------

Malik lay on the ground of Isis' hospital room, covered in blood. A rare hunter had shot him. Kohaku and Isis screamed his name for reply, but nothing came.

"MALIK!"they screamed. Kohaku ran over to Malik at the speed of light. The hunters had disappeared, thinking they had killed Malik. Kohaku picked him up, and sat on Isis' bed, resting his head on her lap.

"Is- is- is he okay?"Isis asked.

Kohaku grabbed his hand and searched frantically for a pulse, but nothing. Tears went down her face. _Even if Marik does heal the wound… it'll all ready be too late… He's dead._

"Isis… he… he's dead."

"W… What?"she stuttered, not believing her sister's words, even though she knew they were true. She would never lie.

"He's… gone."

Kohaku hugged Malik's body close, and cried on it, tears falling onto Malik's bloody chest. She could have sworn she heard him moan, but it was just her imagination. Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door."W… who is it?"Kohaku asked through tears.

"It's me,"Marik's voice came through the door. "…something's wrong, isn't it?"

"Uh-huh."

"Can I come in?"Marik asked.

"S-sure. Though, you may not like what you are about to see."

Marik opened the door slowly, and gasped. His eyes widened in fright. Was Malik really…

He slowly walked over to Kohaku, and took Malik from her arms. He healed the wound while the others watched in amazement, and then put his ear to Malik's chest, listening for a heart beat. He sighed.

"Anything?"Kohaku asked."A faint one."

The two sighed in relief. He was going to be ok.

"How do the rare hunters always seem to know our locations?"Marik asked, stroking Malik's hair absentmindedly, looking up at the two girls on Isis' bed.

"Don't know… technology must have something to do with it, though,"Kohaku explained.

"We don't have tracking devices or anything on us, though. So how?"Isis asked."Hmm, good point. Maybe magic has something to do with it,"Kohaku said.

"But how do we figure out where the boss is? I want to give him a piece of my mind,"Marik growled.

"I could track him down with the Millennium Locket… or…"she looked at Marik.

"Oh, no, I am NOT asking Bakura!"

"Then ask Ryou."

"Bakura'd kill me if I go anywhere near him!"

"Don't be such a fraidy cat, Marik,"Kohaku punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey!"he shouted. Kohaku giggled.

"Well, let's wait until Malik wakes up before we do any searching, shall we?"Isis asked.

"Yeah…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru:** Gomen, I didn't recieve your email cause every week I get at least 20 emails a day (all from a group site I joined on Inu-Yasha… I swear that people never leave the message boards on that site…), and then by the end of the week I have over 100 so I don't think I got it. Can you send it again, please? (puppy eyes) If you don't, I kill Malik! (smirk)

A/N: I know, sadness is a thing I do best at, isn't it??Marik: -Growls- How… dare… you… kill… him!A/N: I DIDN'T KILL HIM, DAMMIT!!!! REMEMBER, HE HAS A HEARBEAT SINCE YOU HEALED THE WOUND!!! I WOULDN'T KILL MY OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!!!Marik: -growl- You better not have.

A/N: Also, question. Do you think I should change the name 'Hidden Emotions?' Do you think it fits the story? I know it fit for chapters 1, 2, 3 and 4, but I don't know anymore. Please let me know in a review!!! And if you don't think the name fits, give me another one!! ALSO, one person suggested I put a little more RxB fluff in this story. It's mostly centered around Malik and Marik and the Ishtars, but I'll take voting. If you want RxB fluff too, ask in a review! Another thing... I plan on making Yu-Gi-Oh Shounen Ai Halloween story... so check that out as well! I hope to post it exactly on Halloween or the day before!

Sakura: Bye!

Marik: Bye!

Malik: -waves- Bye!!

Ryou: Bye, bye! -waves-

Bakura: Bye.

Kohaku: BYE!!! :)

Later days, folks! Have a good… er… HALLOWEEN!! That is if I don't update this story until then… later days!!


	12. Act 11

Author's Notes: Hey there, hi there, ho there! The authoress here with an update for this weekend! :) Hope ya like. I don't think I'm gonna get the Halloween fic done soon... gomen naisai! Please forgive me. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!  
  
Responses:  
  
Shinigami: Yeah there are only 7 Millennium Items and 7 Holders, but I made me go in the story with a Millennium Item… sorry if you are confused…  
  
Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru: My faithful reviewer. :) Arigatou for your long reviews. You want fluff? Hmmm… I could fit it in more, only if you keep reviewing. :) Yeah, I guess it's ok, depending on what other people say about it too, though. Yeah, I think I might make another e-mail account because I just checked my e-mail account at school today, and yesterday I deleted about 100 e-mails, today at reccess I had about 150! I nead another account. ::sweatdrop:: I'll e-mail you on it when I make it, okay? Here's the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hidden Emotions  
  
Chapter 12- Act 11  
  
Hours later, everyone was asleep in the hospital room. The nurse had come in to tell them visiting hours were over, but when she saw them all asleep in the room, she decided to leave them alone for a while.  
  
Marik had Malik in his arms, who still had yet to wake up from the attack. The bleeding had stopped and Marik healed the wound. He was sound asleep now.  
  
A few minutes had passed, and Malik stirred. He looked around, and saw Isis and Kohaku in the room. He looked behind him, and saw that Marik had a tight grip around his waist. He decided to stay in Marik's arms, just incase Marik freaked if he was gone a second time when he woke up-- because the first one made him panic. Malik could feel it from the Millennium Rod and their mind connection.  
  
Marik then stirred right after Malik, and opened his eyes. His grip on Malik's waist tightened. "Are you all right?"he asked.  
  
Malik nodded. "I'm fine."  
  
Marik sighed. "I was really worried about you. I had come in just after the hunter left and caused all the damage."  
  
"Arigatou for healing the wound, Marik,"Malik said, leaning in closer.  
  
Marik smiled. "No problem. I'd do anything for you, my light."  
  
"Maybe we should go home, Marik. Sis can come home later,"Malik said.  
  
"All right,"Marik said, picking Malik up bridal style before taking him out of the room.  
  
/Won't this look suspicious?/Malik asked.  
  
/Naw. I'll put you down as soon as we're in public./  
  
/::clears throat:: We ARE in public./  
  
/Oh./Marik put Malik down, but took his hand nonetheless. They walked over to a vending machine, and Marik took out some money. "Want anything?"  
  
"Uh, Pepsi, I guess,"Malik answered quietly.  
  
Marik nodded and pressed a few buttons. Two cans came out and he passed one to Malik, then they made their way out.  
  
"Do you think it's a good idea we left them alone, Marik?"Malik asked.  
  
"They can take care of themselves for now,"Marik replied. "I'd just like some time to ourselves for awhile, after all that's been going on lately, how about you?"  
  
Malik nodded. "It has been stressful."  
  
Marik rubbed Malik's hand against his own. "I know. This way we will get a few hours of peace and quiet, maybe."  
  
"Shouldn't we get home incase a hunter spots us?"Malik asked, a little worried.  
  
Marik chuckled. "Malik, about 90 of them have been eaten by the Reaper of Cards in the Shadow Realm. I think the only one we have to deal with now is the boss."  
  
"What about our plan that we never started yet?"Malik asked.  
  
"I thought about it for a while, and we may need more back up,"Marik answered.  
  
"You mean like some of Yugi's friends?"Malik asked.  
  
"They're your friends too, right?"Marik asked, eyeing him.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose…"Malik replied, looking at his feet.  
  
The rest of the trip ended in silence. They went into the house, and spent the whole day watching movies. In the end, Kohaku never came home.  
  
Neesan?Malik asked through their link.  
  
What is it, Malik sweety?Kohaku asked.  
  
How come you aren't home? It's almost 10 at night.  
  
Don't worry, Malik. I'm just staying with Isis and Rishid tonight. I thought you and Marik might want to spend some time alone, seeing you all stressed out and stuff.  
  
Thanks, sis.  
  
No problem. Just be careful, okay?she asked.  
  
Okay.  
  
They closed their link. Malik and Marik were currently on the couch, Malik's head burried into Marik's chest because of the horror movie that was on. Marik's hand was around Malik's waist during the whole thing.  
  
"M-Marik, how much longer is it?"Malik asked.  
  
"Don't worry, Malik. The Ring isn't that scary."  
  
"Yes, it is! Neesan and I cowered the last time we watched it together!"Malik exclaimed.  
  
Marik laughed. He imagined the site of him and Kohaku cuddled up on the couch together, to frightened to move.  
  
"Marik, it's not funny!"Malik pouted.  
  
Suddenly, a loud clap of thunder was heard. Malik jumped, but with Marik holding him, he couldn't that easily.  
  
"It's all right,"Marik said, but another clap of thunder came, and ended up cutting the power. Malik held Marik's hand tighter than ever.  
  
'I have never known anyone with such a strong grip,'Marik thought.  
  
Marik roamed around with his hand in a cubboard, and found a flashlight. He turned it on, and they could see everything again.  
  
They went into the living room again after Malik lighting up candles. He didn't want to let Marik light them, incase he lighted the whole house, if you know what I mean. Then they sat on the couch, with Malik resting on Marik's lap.  
  
"Do you think the power will be on again soon?"Malik asked.  
  
"I'm sure, Malik. Don't be scared."  
  
For a long while, they just sat there in silence, each one of them coming closer and closer until their lips met.  
  
It was the first real kiss that either of them had.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Sorry for the shortness! Please review! 


	13. Act 12

_**Kohaku: Hi, there, everybody! I finally decided to update Hidden Emotions. Sorry I didn't update earlier, but I lost the 13th chapter to this story. Please forgive me! Hey, as a token of my forgiveness, I updated 'Harry Potter and the Millennium Items', 'Sha Man Oh!' and I put up a Harry Potter one-shot! So please check all of those out. Also, I plan on deleting my other account. I still have to think about it. But don't worry, I'll be keeping 'Starting Over' because so many people like it. I will also keep Yugiodd Parents because I have a really good idea for next chapter, after I read the story again and see how it will fit in! So, please hang in there! Arigato! ALSO, this chapter will be a bit humorous before the big battle! Can't have it all tragic, now, can I?**_

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

Hidden Emotions Act # 13

* * *

By next morning, the thunder had stopped. Malik was the first to wake up. He was always early at waking up, but Marik…Marik wasn't what you would call a morning person.

He slowly got out of Marik's death grip on his waist and walked into the kitchen, only to find that nobody was home yet. He sighed. At least Marik and himself might have the whole day to themselves.

But as soon as he had that thought, he heard a knock at the door. He sighed again, and went to answer it.

He found Yugi, Yami, Jounouchi, Ryou, Mai, Honda and Shizuka standing there.

"Hi, guys, what are you doing here this early?"Malik greeted everyone, smiling.

"We wanted to ask you if you and possibly Marik would want to go for lunch and movies around 12,"Jounouchi replied.

"Oh, ok. Marik is still sleeping, though,"Malik sweatdropped. "He is not a morning person."

"Neither is his hair,"Honda commented.

Everyone started laughing, but Malik gave him a glare, which made him shut it. He then said goodbye, and told them to come around when they would be leaving.

Marik would have a fit if he knew what he was going to be doing for the rest of the day, and that was what kept the grin on Malik's face.

Around 10a.m, Marik woke up, and his eyes widened when Malik was not in his arms like usual. He instantly got up, and found Malik making breakfast over the stove.

"Morning, Marik,"Malik said, still grinning.

Marik raised an eyebrow. "All right, what did you plan?"

"Hmm? Oh! That!"Malik got a glare from Marik and he giggled. "Yugi and his friends came by today, and they invited us out for lunch and a movie."

"**I AM NOT GOING OUT WITH THE PHARAOH AND THOSE IDIOTIC MORONS HE CALLS FRIENDS**!"

"Bakura will be going, Ryou told me."

Marik huffed. "Fine. I'll go. But only because Bakura is coming."

Malik giggled.

Marik raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I own you."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Breakfast is ready."

"Do not – oh,"Marik sat at the table as Malik doubled over in laughter.

"What is it?"

"You're face. You have syrup all over it."

"So what?"

Malik giggled endlessly. "Nevermind. Let's just eat."

Around 12p.m, the doorbell rang and Malik ran to get it before Marik sent them away with insults and curses. He smiled.

"Hey, guys,"he greeted.

"Hey, Malik, is M – "Yugi was caught off by a yell.

"**MALIK ISHTAR, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW**!"Marik yelled.

Malik sweatdropped, and the others looked shocked. "Just a second."

He raced into the room at the speed of light. "Yes?"

"**FOR THE LAST TIME, OH DEAR SWEET HIKARI, I AM NOT GOING OUT WITH THE PHARAOH AND THOSE IDIOTIC MORONS HE CALLS FRIENDS**!"

"**WE ARE GOING, AND THAT IS THAT! YOU SAID YOU WOULD COME IF BAKURA WAS THERE, AND HE IS, SO YOU ARE GOING**!"he dragged Marik by the ear to the door where the gang stood sweatdropping.

"Ow… ow… ow…"

"Hurt much, Marik?"Jou smirked.

"I'd wipe that smirk off your face, Katsuya,"Marik growled. "You don't want a _FREE TICKET_ to the Shadow Realm, do you?"

Jou huddled in a corner, terrified.

"Ha, that will show you,"Marik grinned, pulling his hikari close, a tight grip around his waist.

"Marik, c-can't b-breathe…"

"Of course you can, love! It's a natural!"

"Not when you're…squishing me!"he squeaked.

"Sorry,"Marik mumbled, letting go of his waist a little, but still gripping that tightly.

"Say that again? I'm not sure I heard you,"Yami smirked.

"Fuck off, Pharaoh,"Marik yelled.

* * *

**_A/N: I hope you enjoyed that humorous…yet not so humorous story. Well, please review and I shall have the next chapter in much quicker than this one! :)_**


	14. Act 12 Part II

**A/n:** Hi, guys! The fourteenth chapter here with 40 reviews! Arigato gozaimasu to all who reviewed! ALSO, SO SORRY, I MIXED UP THE CHAPTERS. THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ACT 12 PART II BUT I MISPLACED IT AND I PUT ACT 13 UP!!! SO SORRY!!!!

**To My Reviewers:**

**anonymous:** Arigato gozaimasu for all of your reviews! You made my day! ::giggle::

**Sami:** Lol, yeah, I don't know, but the way I see Malik and Marik together is usually like that, not in other stories. Oh, yeah, I always like it when Jou cowers because of Marik, it's funny. Though, when I read last chapter, I never laughed. o.O; Maybe I'm just… not sane, or something. Oh, well! Maybe I just don't get it 'cause I wrote it! Well, thanks for your long review anyway!

**little demon wolf pup:** …ok…

**Dark Magician Girl / Hikaru:** Hey, girl! ::huggles:: I've been waiting for a review from you! Here, I got a new load! :) ::passes you pixi stix and Malik plushies:: Arigato gozaimasu!

**Hikari's-dark-side-08:** …ok… what… was… that? o.O; I'm glad you like the story. Keep reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** Wow, I thought I wouldn't have to do this anymore! Oh, well, can't always get what you wish for. ::cough:: Don't I know that for a fact. Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine, I only own myself and the rare hunters!! It's still basically part of Act 12 that we're on here!

--

**Hidden Emotions**

**Act 12 Part II**

--

The gang had decided to get lunch first, since it **WAS** noon, after all. They had went to Burger World, where, of course, Tea got fired. (A/n: I don't like Tea, but I'm being nice, and giving her a warning! I might get her killed, and fired!) It only happened because of Jounouchi and Yami, which to say, was a good thing.

"I hate this place, guys,"Tea said, looking around. "All the waiters are staring at me. Can't we go somewhere else? This place brings back bad memories."

"You mean, good memories!"Jounouchi exclaimed. He and Yami laughed.

"No, Jounouchi, bad! **B-A-D**! **BAD**!"she exclaimed.

"Ah, good memories,"Jounouchi said, sighing.

_--Flashback--_

_"Hey waiter, our table isn't clean!"Jounouchi exclaimed._

_Tea walked over. "Maybe you should clean it yourself, Katsuya."_

_"Isn't that what you're here for?"Yami asked, grinning._

_Tea screamed and the manager came over. "Is there something the matter here, people?"he asked._

_"This waiter,"Jounouchi emphasized. "Has not cleaned our table, and we've been waiting for our meal for over 15 minutes!"_

_"Why haven't you been doing as asked, Miss Gardener?"the manager asked._

_Tea only glared at Yami and Jounouchi, who were smirking wildly._

_"**Maybe because I have other people to attend to around here,**"Tea replied heatily._

_"Well, because of your actions, and not attending to these two customers, you are hearby fired,"the manager said._

_Jounouchi's and Yami's smirks only grew wilder as Tea stormed out of Burger World in a huff, throwing her uniform out._

_--End of Flashback--_

Jounouchi, Yami, Marik and Bakura started laughing after Jounouchi and Yami finished telling their tale.

"It was the most happiest day of our lives,"Jounouchi said dramatically, wiping away a fake tear.

Marik and Bakura snickered, Tea only glared venomously.

"I suppose you two are happy about getting me fired, aren't you?"she asked, almost growling.

"Why, yes, we are!"Jounouchi exclaimed happily. "Now you don't get no money and that means you don't get no dance in New York!"

Everyone but Tea laughed. She glared venemously, before stomping out of the restaurant, the waiters and manager staring at her heatily.

"Ahhhh, that was fun,"Jounouchi said.

"You can say that again,"Marik said. "Did you really get her fired? You and the pharaoh?"

"We sure did."

"Awesome."

"Yep."

"Can you teach me how to get someone fired?"

"Marik, you all ready know how to get someone fired…"Malik said.

The others laughed, but Marik looked confused. "No, I'm serious, Jounouchi! Onegai!"

"Maybe when you're a _little _bit older, Marik,"Jounouchi said tauntingly. "Then you'll understand."

--

_**A/n: I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it was short. It was just the second part to Act 12. Oh, well, I hope to see you guys next weekend! Bye! ::waves::**_


	15. Act 13

**Hidden Emotions**

**Disclaimer:** YuGiOh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and I own no rights over it. No profit is being made, or otherwise this story would have been finished all ready!

A/N: Thank you for all of your generous reviews! I hope I make it past 60, but I doubt it! It would break my record now! On ShaManOh! I have 60 reviews. It definitely broke the amount I had on my other one which got deleted by accident - 25. Oh, well! Some angst in this chapter!

--

Hidden Emotions

Act 13

--

After a while, things quieted down at the restaurant known as Burger World, which the gang is famous for eating at. Well, mostly because duelists from Battle City and the Duelist Kingdom tournament were there. But, hey! What can you do?

Malik was staring off into space, fully aware of Marik's arms around his waist, but still gazing off into space.

_**--Flashback--**_

_Malik, Kohaku and Isis had been in town for an hour. This was the day were Malik was first outside, seeing the sun. He and Kohaku were off playing not too far from Isis, when she saw a vision in her Millennium Necklace telling her that one of her siblings was in danger._

_Of course, she knew that everyone of her siblings were in danger of their father finding out, but the vision was much worse._

_Suddenly, a miasma appeared from out of nowhere, growing by the second. A human (or so they thought) with long black hair and black(?) eyes, wearing odd clothes came out of nowhere with two girls that looked like they were under someone's spell, for their eyes showed no emotion at all. The tallest girl had black hair tied up in a ponytail and purple(?) eyes, and the smallest one had white hair and blue(?) eyes._

_Isis walked over and stood beside her siblings. "Who are you?"_

_"My name is Naraku. Hand me your burden or I will kill you."_

_**Burden?** thought Isis, looking suddenly at Malik and Kohaku._

_"No."_

_"Then I'll kill you instead."_

_Malik and Kohaku were confused. Did Isis know this person?  
_

_"Sister, who are they?"Malik asked, tugging on his sister's clothing._

_"Not now, Malik,"Isis pleaded._

_"Now, I fight you!"the tallest girl screamed, getting a fan out at the speed of light, and opening it. Wind went around everywhere at the speed of light, and in seconds Malik's hands were around Isis' waist._

_"Now I have what I want!"the demon yelled, laughing maniacally._

_"Ah!!"a girl screamed, but her voice began to fade, disappearing._

_"Kohaku!"Malik and Isis both exclaimed._

_**-Under the sands-**_

_Malik and Isis ran. They didn't know where. They just ran. They bumped into their father along the way._

_"Thought you two could sneak out, did you? And where's your sister?"their father asked._

_"…"_

_"…"_

_"Well? Answer me!"he cried. "I want to know where my daughter is!"_

_"**Your daughter is safe with me,**"the demon appeared before them, Kohaku trapped in Kanna's mirror (they had found out her name)._

_"Sister!"Malik exclaimed._

_"**Help me! Please, help me!**"she cried, tears streaming down her face._

_"You release my daughter right now, or I'll do away with you!"their father cried._

_"How do you suggest you do that? Kill me with a sword? I'm not easy to kill."_

_"I'll do whatever you want, just let my daughter go!"he cried._

_"No,"the demon said. "I all ready have what I want, and now, I'll be leaving."_

_The three demons disappeared, Kohaku with them._

_"Noo!"_

_**--End Flashback--**_

Tears blurred Malik's eyes. He could tell Marik was reading his mind, and was rubbing his sides in an attempt to comfort him.

This happened, when Malik was bored or not able to do anything. His mind wondered off to tragedies that had befallen the family of Ishtars, and he would then start to cry. But he didn't, because he was with his friends. And Marik.


	16. Act 14

**A/N:** Second last chapter, guys! I have exams next week so I wanna get this done before-hand! So let's get on with it! ALSO, I will call Yami Atemu when Marik, Bakura or any of the Ishtars are talking about him but if it's Yugi or the gang I'll refer to him as Yami since Yami doesn't know his name yet! ALSO, I will be using 'Sennen' which means 'Millennium' when referring to 'Sennen Rod' or 'Sennen Puzzle' or 'Sennen Ring'

**Disclaimer:** I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never Have, Never Will.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hidden Emotions**

**Act 15**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days after the 'outing' as Malik called it, Marik seemed back to his old self. Over the few days after the outing he'd been acting very strange, and Malik couldn't put his finger on what was bothering him. It couldn't possibly be the fact that Marik was wanting to help Atemu, was it? Now _that_, was impossible.

Suddenly, a thought came to him. Maybe he's worried about the battle! They figured the boss would've probably recruited some more Rare Hunters, so they'd have a big fight on their hands, but Marik's plan was: Get rid of the hunters and take down the boss! Well, how exactly do you do that when you don't have a plan? What if they are more powerful than before? Highly unlikely, but it is possible after all. What if they have some secret weapon? Again, highly unlikely, but, anything can happen when you have Yugi as a friend and Rare Hunters are trying to murder you.

Marik had gotten Bakura to help in the fight, and he decided to leave Ryou with Yugi and Atemu, seeing as Bakura didn't want Ryou to come to any harm, and just incase, they'd call Atemu as well. Atemu didn't know his real name yet, so he still goes by Yami. But everytime if Marik or Bakura talked about him, they'd use the name Atemu.

Today, it was…quite peacful, or so to say. Marik and Malik were in the living room watching TV, Rishid was out, and Isis and Kohaku were home in the kitchen, preparing dinner. It was noon, and rush hour outside.

When Malik looked out the window while sitting on Marik's lap with his arms wrapped around his waist, he couldn't help but noticing some strange movements outside his house.

He looked at Marik worriedly. "M-Marik? I keep seeing weird stuff happen outside, can we go check it out?"

"I'll go check it out, you go into the kitchen with Kohaku and Isis,"Marik said sternly. "If it's the Rare Hunters, I don't want you going anywhere near them."

Malik nodded and walked into the kitchen, but not before giving Marik a brief kiss as Marik went outside to check.

Suddenly, when he was outside, he met face to face with Bakura.

"What are you doing here so early for, Bakura?"Marik asked.

"I sensed something around this area, and I came to check it out."

"Really?"Marik asked. "Hmmm…Malik did too."

"Think it's them?"Bakura asked.

"It's possible,"Marik replied. "They could be planning a surprise attack right beneath our noses."

"Too true,"Bakura commented.

Suddenly, Bakura and Marik heard something move in the bushes, and when they turned to look around, Rare Hunters surrounded them.

"Bakura, can you call the pharaoh?"Marik whispered.

"I'll try,"Bakura replied. "We don't really need his help, though, do we?"

"We might,"Marik whispered back.

"Enough chit-chat, let's fight,"a rare hunter yelled.

"As you wish,"Bakura said, and commenced using his Millennium Ring, and walked over to five rare hunters that were grouped together. "You'll pay the price by suggesting a fight with…"

Suddenly, screams could be heard within the Ishtar household. Marik was furious at the hunters, and yelled towards Bakura. "Can you hold them off?!"

Bakura nodded as Marik ran inside.

--

When Marik got inside, he saw Rare Hunters holding Malik by the neck and pointing a gun at his head. Marik growled.

"Release him,"Marik hissed.

"Freeze or the boy dies,"a hunter said.

"You believe that'll stop us from saving him?"a voice asked, kicking the hunter holding Malik in the back as he fell to the ground, and guided Malik over to Marik, who hugged him and didn't intend to let go.

"Where are Isis and Kohaku?"Marik asked him.

"They…I think they are all right,"Malik replied. "They left early before the attack."

Marik nodded. "So it's just us three."

"Not really, Marik,"a voice said from behind the three of them. "Need help?"

Behind them stood Atemu, Yugi, Jounouchi and Honda.

"Oh, great, all of you are here so who's looking after my Ryou?"Bakura growled.

"Anzu volunteered,"Jounouchi replied.

"Didn't know that you knew the word,"Bakura muttered.

"Hey!"

A few minutes later, all of the hunters were on the ground, their souls in the Shadow Realm, courtesy of Bakura and Marik. Only one was left and he was on the ground as well, but he was still alive.

Bakura, Marik and Yami walked over to the last remaining hunter. Bakura picked him up by his hood and sent glares of daggers in his direction.

"Where is your boss?"Bakura glared.

"I-In Tokyo…Dark Hollow Street…"The hunter said before passing out, not wanting to be killed the way the three spirits had killed the rest.

Bakura dropped him to the ground and stared in disgust before cleaning up the mess and sending the bodies to the Shadow Realm.

"Foolish mortals.''

"Come on,"Marik said. "Let's go."

-----

After a few half hours of walking to Tokyo, it wasn't that long from Domino, they looked around for a sign that said Dark Hollow Street. They found it at least three blocks down from the exit out of Tokyo and started looking around for any suspicious hideouts.

"I sense the hunter,"Bakura stated. "My Sennen Ring is pointing to him."

"Then let's go,"Marik said.

They followed the pointers of the Sennen Ring into an old warehouse of some kind. It was piled with boxes everywhere and in the middle was a long wide table with at least 50 chairs surrounding it. There were only 2 windows in the middle of the table sitting, was the last remaining hunter.

"So, you have finally decided to show yourselves, spirits,"the hunter said.

"You should talk,"Marik growled. "Hiding behind your foolish hunters. They all perished because you hurt our loved ones, you know that, don't you?"

"But you perished too,"The boss replied. "Your loved ones are dead."

"On the contrary,"Marik smirked. "My Malik is alive and well and so are Isis and Kohaku, and the rest of us."

The boss' eyes widened in shock. "How are they alive? I sent hunters to take them down and they said they aimed directly at the damn boy!"

"Don't you dare insult my aibou,"Marik growled. "We healed them."

The boss growled. "You'll pay."

"No, no, no, no,"Bakura corrected. "You shall pay dearly for all the stuff you did to us."

And with three flashing lights and a scream, the hunter disappeared.

"Pathetic,"Bakura said. "Didn't even put up a fight. Why did they even pick him as the boss?! Some of the others we fighted would've put up a better fight then he did!"

Marik and Yami nodded their heads in agreement. "Well, we better get back to Domino, Jounouchi, Honda, and Yugi'll be wondering where we are."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shinigami:** Well I decided to add a little twist to it... if you know what I mean. ::laughs maniacally::

**Sami:** Yeah, I guess it has. With Marik trying to take over the world and stuff. Lol. Anyway, thanks for your loyal reviews. I always look forward to them! Review the epilogue please!

A/N: The battle is over! The epilogue **WILL **be short, very short, but it's to the point, so I'm happy. Well, sorry the flashback on Act 13 wasn't explained more, but if you want on the review replies I can explain it. Tell me please! Oh and there will be no sequel to this! I have enough fics on my hand!


	17. Epilogue Act 15

**A/N:** The Epilogue everyone! Also, read my new story, **STRANDED**! I hope you like it. Sorry, I'm not good at lemon-lime so there won't be one. XD Sorry if people hate me now, but I thought 16 and a half chapters was enough. Plus, there was some romance, right? Riiight?

**Disclaimer:** The last time I'm saying this for this particular fic! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! It's rightful owner is Kazuki Takahashi and Konami. Probably more, I just don't know them right now!

**Hidden Emotions**

**Epilogue**

It was after the battle. The war had ended. Rare Hunters VS the Shadows, the Shadows would always be victorious in every battle that came across. Now, the war was history.

It was peaceful in the Ishtar residence after the Hunters were no longer. It was always the same, Rishid was out, Isis was in the kitchen preparing lunch, Kohaku was out with Yugi and co. and Malik and Marik were in the living room watching Television.

It had been at least a day or two since Isis had come home from the hospital with Kohaku, and they were surprised that Atemu, Bakura and Marik defeated the Rare Hunters together. **_TOGETHER_**! Not something you'd expect from three hating enemies, if you get the point.

It was a hard battle though, right? And everyone deserved a vacation after that, and they all planned just to sit back and relax and enjoy it. Because with all that ruckuss, they missed alot of school, and Malik and Marik usually skipped school anyway, so it was no big deal. Plus, it was getting close to March Break, so they had a week to themselves before school started again, and then some.

Isis had let Marik stay in the house with them for life, seeing as how he loved Malik, and Marik wasn't planning on leaving him anytime soon. He came to Domino High to get what he wanted, and he got what he wanted, and he was satisfied with that.

Of course, Kohaku was still jealous with the fact that Marik and Malik would be spending so much more time together than Malik and herself, but she knew it was for the best, seeing as Marik and Malik hardly knew anything about each other, and Marik tried to destroy the world once, didn't he? So they got to know each other again.

After the battle and the hunters were gone, Yugi and co. had a big party at the game shop. Anzu wasn't invited, because they learned that during the battle, when Ryou was staying with her, Anzu was hitting on poor little Ryou, so... you can only guess where she is now and hopefully you'll never be there yourself.

In the living room where Marik and Malik were, Malik was asleep, resting his head on Marik's shoulder. Marik brushed away some strands of hair from his face, and whispered, "Aishiteru, hikari."

All the evil was destroyed, and hopefully not to come back for another few millennia.

A/N: YAY! Done and over with! HUZA! Now I don't have it to worry about anymore. Thank you to all who reviewed! Please look forward to some other fics, and sorry if you're one who likes ones I deleted!

Kohaku


End file.
